sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Flannery
Flannery is the fourth Gym Leader of Pokémon: (Omega) Ruby and (Alpha) Sapphire, and a newcomer to the Dimensional Clash ''series. A fairly-recently appointed Gym Leader, Flannery uses the Fire type and has a volcanic personality to match. She leads the Lavaridge Town gym, which is a sauna in ''Ruby and Sapphire and a hot spring in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. This iteration of Flannery is from Alpha Sapphire. Personality In the beginning, due to her being unsure on how to act as Gym Leader, Flannery displays herself as a hot-headed nervous wreck. Despite this, she has a lot of passion for Pokémon and can get pretty emotional as well. Pokémon Her team is drastically different from that in ORAS, though she has two core Pokémon derived from that team. Magcargo Flannery's Assault Vest Magcargo is slow, but bulkier than most Magcargo because of its Assault Vest, Magcargo is Flannery's tank, taking hits and spewing flames. Its ability is Flame Body, which burns any opponent that makes contact. Moveset * Flamethrower * Earth Power * Hidden Power (Electric) * Infestation Torkoal Chiefly, Torkoal is a defensive Pokémon, setting up Stealth Rocks and spinning sway hazards. Its ability, White Smoke, prevents its stats from being lowered. Its Leftovers restore its health every turn. Moveset * Attract * Stealth Rock * Rapid Spin * Amnesia Chandelure Chandelure is a very strong special attacker, probably the strongest on Flannery's team, though it is rather frail. Its Choice Scarf patches its speed so that it can move much more quickly than many other Pokémon. Its ability, Infiltrator, allows Chandelure to slip right through barriers and attack. Moveset * Heat Wave * Shadow Ball * Hidden Power (Ice) * Overheat Rotom Flannery's Rotom-H serves most of the functions of a standard Rotom-W, in its annoying tendencies and heavy bulk. Its Ability, Levitate, allows it to float its possessed microwave-oven body. Its Leftovers restore its health every turn. At a Hilton hotel in Florida, Rotom briefly changes to its Wash form by possessing a hotel washing machine. Moveset * Pain Split * Overheat * Will-O-Wisp * Volt Switch Darmanitan Darmanitan differs from Flannery's other Pokémon in its physical attack power as opposed to special attack power. Whenever Flannery needs brute force, BIG DAMAGE, Darmanitan is always there to shofu things up a bit. Its Sheer Force ability boosts the damaging power of its moves' added effects, but removes those effects; however, its damage-boosting Life Orb does not take its health away if it uses moves with added effects. Moveset * Flare Blitz * Rock Slide * U-Turn * Earthquake Story Disney World Magic Kingdom Flannery appears in the Magic Kingdom about two hours before Kate does. They eat together, then ride It's a Small World together. Trivia * It's possible that Flannery's last name is Moore, since her grandfather's name is Mr. Moore. This is assuming that her family line took that name. * Erops gave Flannery her Darmanitan in tribute to one of his favorite Pokémon Youtubers, shofu. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Fire elementals